


Sweet Recollection

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [20]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Do you remember when...?
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Series: Explosive Bursts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/800160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sweet Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Lambo twins + Wheeljack, memories. Please and thank you.

“Do you remember when you first propositioned me?” Wheeljack asked, idly stroking Sideswipe’s shoulder.

Sideswipe sluggishly rolled over and shoved his knee between Wheeljack’s. Then he scooted close, until their faces were inches apart. “Mm. Yeah. Why?”

“Want us to reenact it?” Sunstreaker asked from behind Wheeljack. “It wasn’t much more than, ‘hey, you wanna?’”

“You had nothing to do with it,” Sideswipe retorted, raising himself up enough to look haughtily at his twin. “You hid in the hall!”

“I wasn’t _hiding_!” Sunstreaker shot back.

“Hey!” Wheeljack exclaimed, trying to distract them before they really got going. “I just asked if you remembered; I didn’t ask for a blow by blow.”

Sideswipe snorted and then leered at Wheeljack. “You didn’t then. You wanna now?”

Wheeljack lifted up a hand and placing his palm over Sideswipe’s face, shoved. As Sideswipe sputtered in indignation, Wheeljack turned over and faced Sunstreaker instead, rolling his optics.

“So that’s a no on a blow job then?” Sideswipe asked, puffing out a laugh against the nape of Wheeljack’s neck as they both settled again.

“For now. Maybe you can wake me up tomorrow with one,” Wheeljack suggested.

Before Sideswipe could say anything, Sunstreaker spoke up. “Why do you ask?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I just like thinking about it. How you could have asked anyone, but you asked me. And I said yes.”

Sunstreaker’s optics soften. “We’re glad you did.”

“And I’m glad I suggested you. And asked you. While Sunstreaker hid. In the hallway,” Sideswipe re-emphasized. This time Sunstreaker rolled his optics in unison with Wheeljack. A quick glance showed they were in agreement and they both turned, Sunstreaker throwing himself over Wheeljack and to Sideswipe’s side.

Sideswipe grinned, melting Wheeljack’s spark a little when he reached out and cupped the side of Wheeljack’s bared face. “We’ve never regretted it, by the way.”

Wheeljack leaned downing, gently knocking his forehelm against Sideswipe’s. Then he leaned back, raising an orbital ridge.

“Well… _I’ve_ never regretted saying yes… to Sunstreaker.”

And Wheeljack and Sunstreaker pounced, fingers scrambling into Sideswipe’s sideseams with unerring accuracy and long familiarity. 

~ End


End file.
